


The Heartless and the Worst

by KingHades



Series: 3AMRamblings [1]
Category: Blame the Hero, Brandon Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Blame the Hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHades/pseuds/KingHades
Summary: This was random and written at three in the morning. Spoilers ahead for Blame the Hero, episode 3. Watch Blame the Hero because it's amazing.





	The Heartless and the Worst

Worst.

Bobby Worst.

To his father, he wasn't the Best. The girl he had fallen in love with had killed him, after he had vomited on her heart, and he was framed for the murder. All because the bullies of his school unfairly framed him.

Instead of revealing that it was _her,_ they pointed at him. And there was so much hatred in his heart, especially for _her._ If it hadn't been for _her_ killing his father, he wouldn't be in this prison. Not to mention, his classmates (more like bullies), chose not to defend him and the officer found it easy to accept that he was the criminal.

However, he had killed him, amongst other things. And now with the twinks, he became the Worst villain, leading him to his explosive plan. One that he hoped would be successful in killing _her_. Yet, just like everything in his life, the plan didn't go his way.

She was alive.

Unlike him or the twinks, she wasn't green.

She was aiding the Mexican, letting him escape despite having said that things could be changed. Everything could be changed for the both of them.

No.

No!

He hated _her_. He was the Worst version of himself and he despised everything about _her._

And yet, here they were. The both of them green, dying, and acting similarly to when they both laid on the grass, smiling and feeling that connection. Despite having repeatedly stabbed each other, they were smiling.

Simply because he repeated the same wise words that _she_ had stated when they were seven.

"You know what's crazy?"

He was already struggling with breathing but might as well speak eloquently as they're both dying.

"Every decision we've ever made has led to this moment."

And she's laughing such a beautiful laugh. Maybe she found it hilarious that in their dying moments, he managed to remember something so ridiculously stupid yet meaningful.

However, even such precious moments must come to an end as his body finally decides that it's time. And he exhaled, everything darkens for him despite his eyes remaining open. Right next to him, her body does the same.

The love they first felt became hatred. He, especially, despised her.

And yet, here they were, forty years later, laying on the ground in similar positions.

And maybe she had been right the first time. Every single decision they took had led them to this final moment together.

She was always amazing with her words, wasn't she?


End file.
